Primer amor
by Faraon Hally Black
Summary: es un yaoi..... Es mi vercion de como se hicieron amigos y algo mas...... es un S/R..... dejen r/r
1. Uno

Primer amor no es quien  
Te mira y te sonríe  
Ni tampoco quien te besa  
El primer amor es esa  
Persona que con una mirada  
Y una sonrisas conquista  
Tu alma entera  
  
Se miro al espejo. Estaba con una ojeras muy grandes y unas horribles marcas en su pecho. Todas estas  
  
herida por horribles que fueran y no lograban opacar la belleza del chico que se contemplaba. Sospecho sin  
  
embargo que si alguien lo veía en esas condiciones ( mejor dicho si Sirius Black lo veía así) Todos se reirían  
  
de el. Sirius Black era el chico mas guapo, inteligente, valiente, alto, atlético, alegre, vanidoso, egocéntrico y  
  
malévolo que hubiese pisado la escuela de hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Le gustaba molestar a los mas  
  
débiles y a los as fuerte por igual, a todos quienes no fueran sus amigos los trataba con la punta del pie.  
  
Cambiaba radicalmente con los amigos. Esto la había comprobado por el hecho de haber compartido tres años  
  
con el dormitorio. El se había encargado d que no tuviese amigos. Nadie se acercaba a el ya que era victima  
  
frecuente de Black y nadie era lo suficientemente valiente para ser su amigo. Miro su reflejo. No era un  
  
muchacho del otro mundo. Mas bien bajo, de cabellos rubios y dorados cabellos que quedaban en el olvido al  
  
mirar sus ojos. La miel derretida podía compararse con el color de sus ojos..... eran muy lindos. Aunque no  
  
eran así de nacimiento. Originalmente eran negros como los de su madre... pero luego de aquel incidente.... el  
  
incidente que lo hacia distinto...... el era un licántropo.... El Remus j. Lupin era un hombre lobo una criatura  
  
obscura, que cada luna llena sentía la necesidad de beber sangre humana para sobrevivir, pero se contentaba  
  
con la sangre de otras bestias mas pequeñas o con la suya propia....... en un principio se había preocupado por  
  
la reacción de sus compañeros de cuarto al enterarse, pero James Potter y Peter Pettigrew lo ignoraban  
  
olímpicamente. James era el típico chico no quiebro un plato, pero en realidad era quien llevaba a cabo las  
  
malévolas ideas de Black... mas que amigos parecían hermanos tan parecidos el uno del otro que quien los  
  
viera por primera vez podía cometer ese error ..... Tomo el cepillo del pelo, listo para péinaselo, cuando, al  
  
levantar la vista vio no solo su reflejo, sino también el rostro de Sirius. Pudo ver que con facilidad el chico lo  
  
pasaba por 1 ½ cabeza. Las finas facciones del moreno, que se destacaban por la palidez casi mortal de su  
  
piel, contrastaba con los ojos azul metálico y con los cabellos negro- azulado, comparables con el ala del  
  
cuervo. La mirada enojada junto con los cabellos empapados que cubrían su rostro, le indicaron al joven  
  
hombre- lobo que estaba furioso. Remus recordó con espanto la broma que pensaba hacerle al moreno, pero  
  
que sin embargo pensó no había resultado.... ahora vio lo equivocado que estaba....... algo le dijo que no seria  
  
fácil liarse de la venganza de Black  
  
- Lupin sabes lo que hacia una cubeta hechizada sobre mi cama?????- la vos inexpresiva del moreno provocaba en Lupin una serie de estremecimientos de lo mas horribles. Podía sentir como los vellos de su nuca se erizaban , como el aliento del otro chico pasaba rozando su cuello.  
  
- No lo se Black, ahora déjame en paz por favor.......- tomo el cepillo con intención de seguir peinándose pero los largos dedos del moreno se lo impidieron La verdad es que al sujetarlo por la muñeca le estaba haciendo daño al joven licántropo. Miro al espejo con expresión afligida pidiendo que lo soltara, la mirada fría e inexpresiva le paralizo el gesto, sin embargo Black con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar la mejilla llena de rasguños provocados la noche anterior. Las frías manos del muchacho causaban algo mas que tranquilidad.  
  
- Que desperdicio -la voz del moreno lo saco de sus pensamientos- un muchacho tan guapo y tranquilo un licántropo ¿ no crees Lupin?  
  
Las facciones de Remus se desfiguraron en una mueca llena de terror........ ¿hace cuanto sabia lo de su "enfermedad"? ¿Cuánto, duraría su secreto en los labios del chico que a su lado se encontraba? ... eso rendiría que averiguarlo, sin embargo Black soltó su muñeca y con una sonrisa muy extraña se dio la media vuelta antes de murmura con voz apenas audible:  
  
- Mira Lupin tu secreto no será revelado, a menos que no cumplas con lo que te pido...... serán cosas no tan terribles como seria que todos te discriminaran ¿no? jajjajajajjaja  
  
- idiota.........  
  
La vos de Remus aunque apenas audible fue escuchada por Sirius quien en un ademán violento se volteo......  
  
-Tendrás que tratarme con mas respeto si no quieres que todos sepan tu verdad, adiós Locatis, Lunático , Lupin......... Jajjajajajjajaja  
  
-Remus odiaba con toda su alma cuanto lo llamaba así...... 


	2. Dos

Hola. Aquí estoy de nuevo, con la continuación, la verdad es que no creí que alguien llegara a leer mi historia, pero ya ven los milagros existen...... pues lago que no he dicho, me gusta mucho la pareja Remus- Sirius, y si los hago tan lejanos es por que me encantas las historias odio- amistad- amor, por que es mas complicado pasar de amigo a pareja que otra cosa, ....... espero que este capitulo les guste, y muchas gracias a los que me dejaron rewiews y a los que me escribieron, de verdad se los agradezco, y también a mis amigas que han leído esta historia aunque no les guste el yaoi.........  
  
-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__- __-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-  
  
Se termino de arreglar y tomo su laga cabellera castaña con un cinta azul, salió de la pieza, ya nadie quedaba ella, tomo sus libros y salió a asistir a clases Unas ganas de faltar a la primera clase lo invadió, tenia la excusa de que, la misma Madam Pomfrey le había pedido que se tomara un día de descanso, ya que había sido una transformación horrenda, pero su sentido de responsabilidad le había obligado a asistir. La primera clase era pociones con ,los de Slytherin, lo único bueno es que el profesor Skinner ex jefe se la casa de las serpientes, ya no les haría clases, el nuevo profesor, el joven Fletecher, era mas simpático, o eso creía. Llego a las frías mazmorras, llevando todos los libros que este les había pedido, el peso de los mismos, le hacia caminar encorvado, pues cada tomo, tenia cerca de 500 paginas llego cerca de la sala y trato de mirar su reloj 7:45 había llegado 15 minutos antes....  
  
- Miren allí, si es Lupin..... - la vos de Black fría como siempre, lo saco de sus reflexiones  
  
- ¿qué quieres?- Remus se veía demasiado frustrado, en el fondo tenia la esperanza de no ver al moreno. Traía entre sus brazos 5 tomos iguales a los suyos.  
  
- trátame con mas respeto, idiota, si es que no quieres que todos en el colegio sepan de tu secretito, Lupin.  
  
- Maldito seas, Black- Remus murmuro esta frase y se volteó con intenciones de ignorarlo  
  
- ¿Qué secreto es ese Jefe?- la vos de Peter paralizo al licántropo   
  
_- No te importa Peter, es algo entre este animal y yo.  
  
Remus se volteo furioso, el termino que había usado Black lo había ofendido mucho, a nadie le permitiría utilizar esa palabra, el era mas humano que el moreno, la menos el no se dedicaba a humillar a los demás, no los hacia sentir menos. Hubiese enfrentado a Sirius si no hubiese tenido que mantener el equilibrio, el exceso de peso de los libros que el moreno había dejado en sus brazos provoco que el licántropo casi perdiera el equilibrio  
  
- sostenlos, adentro me los pasas- Sirius se dirigió a James - vámonos, quiero hacer una s cuantas broma antes de entrar.  
  
Remus abrió los ojos indignado,  
  
- que te crees, acaso estas convencido de que soy tu esclavo!!!!!!!1- Los gritos de Remus hicieron que James y Peter se voltearan con los ojos muy abiertos, con una expresión indefinida, bien podía ser que estuvieran a punto de estalla en carcajadas, como bien podían estar enojados.  
  
- va acorre sangre..... _ la vos de James aunque baja se escucho por todo el corredor en el que estaban los muchachos. Tal era el silencio que muy bien se hubiese escuchado el caer de un alfiler. Sirius quedo mirando a Remus y se acerco a le con mucha lentitud, como queriendo alargar los pocos minutos de vida que le quedaban. Se inclino y miro a Remus a los ojos. Si no hubiese estado tan asustado, Remus se hubiera fijado en que los ojos de Black no eran tan fríos como creía y que, además daba la impresión de que estaba alegre, riéndose. Remus intento decir algo en su defensa, pero los finos dedos de Sirius le sellaron los labios. . Cerro le ojos con terror  
  
- no te tengo miedo, bestia, y tu tampoco debes tenérmelo, que no te voy a golpear, pero debes tratarme con mas respeto, ya te lo dije Remus miro a Black, y al no ver ninguna intención mala e el se lleno de valor otra vez.  
  
- ahora escúchame- la voz aterciopelada del moreno estremeció a Lupin, hasta el extremo de helarle la sangre.- me vas a tratar mejor y vas a hacer todo lo que te pida, y si no lo haces, mis labios se abren y cuentan todo... así que ya sabes.  
  
Se volteo y se fue con paso decidido.  
  
- TE ODIO BLACK!!!!!!!- grito con toda la furia que en ese momento sentía. Sin embargo el moreno ni se inmuto. Siguió caminando.  
  
- que te hizo ahora Black??????? Lucios Malfoy, llegaba en ese momento, con sus dos gorilas, Crabble y Goyle, uno a cada lado, como unos guardaespaldas.  
  
- que quieres Malfoy???????  
  
- no nada saber que te hacían tus amiguitos, o es que te peleaste con tu novio???  
  
-déjame en paz idiota y vete por donde llegaste  
  
- pero que te pasa con migo, librero....JAJJAAJAJAJJA, además si o te acuerdas, compartimos clases o es que tu única neurona no puede recordarlo???  
  
- Vete al demonio.........  
  
- Que te pasa Lupin???? Tu nunca gritas- la sonrisa de Lucius era muy misteriosa- mira Lupin. Quiero hacer un trato con tigo- Remus había dejado de escuchar a Malfoy. Había comenzado a sentirse muy mal...  
  
- Me estas escuchando si o no?????  
  
- Me decías?????-   
  
- Mira te dejo en paz si me dices que es lo que tienen planeado hacer tus amiguitos  
  
- No lo se Malfoy, y no son mis amigos, me escuchaste.  
  
- Mmmmm veamos si sigues diciendo lo mismo, Crabble, Goyle a el- Remus sintió como los libros caían de sus manos cuando los dos mastodontes lo tomaron con violencia uno por cada brazo.  
  
- Ahora dime que planean hacer  
  
- No lo se o es que crees que tengo tiempo de cuidarlos como su niñera???? - Veamos si piensas lo mismo luego de esta golpiza que te voy a dar, o mejor dicho que ellos te van a dar..  
  
Si Remus sintió miedo cuando creyó que Sirius lo iba a golpear, no se comparo con lo que sintió en ese momento, ante la posibilidad de terminar destrozado por esos dos. Cada nudillo tenia el tamaño de una nuez. Remus no era la mitad de cada uno de ellos.  
  
- que diablos......- no pudo terminar de decir el rosario que tenia pensado, cuando Malfoy se acerco a Goyle y le susurro algo que sonó a "dale el tratamiento especial, algo que nunca olvide" cuando sintió como alguien llegaba corriendo  
  
- Suéltalo Malfoy- quien quiera que hubiese llegado, lo iba a salvar, per9o casi se muere de un infarto cuando vio quien lo estaba defendiendo Frente a el Sirius Black lo esta protegiendo. 


	3. Tres

El moreno amenazaba a Malfoy y el rubio intentaba ocultar su temor con arrogancia, sin embargo no lo conseguía.  
  
- si no quiero soltarlo?????  
  
- Pues te lo estoy ordenando no pidiéndotelo, Malfoy.  
  
- Y por que debería hacerte caso???????  
  
- porque de aquí soy el único con el derecho de molestar a Lupin y por que yo quiero que lo sueltes. ¿Alguna razón mas?  
  
- y por que tantos derechos- Malfoy había recuperado su arrogancia- ¿o es que es tu perro faldero, en el sentido literal de la palabra?  
  
- y a ti tanto te importa, o es que has puesto celoso Malfoy? Y ahora lo sueltas o te las veras con migo. Malfoy miro con desprecio a Lupin. Generalmente Black no defendía a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos, pero no seria tan tonto como para desafiarlo. El y sus guardaespaldas tenían un trato. Lo defendían siempre y cuando no se metieran con Black. Aunque no era muy fuerte era el mejor en duelos y ellos no tenían suficiente cerebro como para defenderse de los complicados hechizos. Además si le hacían algo tendrían que enfrentarse a la furia de su club de fans. Al ver como los mamuts dejaban de apretarle los brazos de manera tan dolorosa, se volvió a enfocar en sus malestares personales. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, sentía que le daba vuelta todo. Es mas algo le decía que no se tendría en pie en caso de que lo soltaran. Además la discusión entre Lucius y Sirius continuaba. Aun así estaba agradecido, se había salvado de una paliza mas que segura.  
  
- Suéltenlo. La vos de Malfoy resonó por todo el pasillo. Esto saco a Remus de sus pensamientos ( mas bien delirios diría yo ^-^) Ambos gorilas soltaron a Remus y cuando cayo sobre los libros se dio cuenta que no había estado tocando el suelo  
  
- Me las pagaras Black, ya lo veras  
  
- Te estaré esperando Malfoy. Ahora vete- el moreno se volteo hacia Remus - Levántate Lupin que estas arrugando los libros - Black que estaba a su lado ni una mano de ayuda le tendió. Remus que a cada segundo se sentía peor y con fiebre le miro muy enojado  
  
- acaso quieres humillarme, agotarme mas de lo que estoy para verme caer en clases mas adelante por falta de descanso es acaso eso lo que quieres Black????  
  
- ¿¿ estas cansado??  
  
- Si estoy cansado, me siento muy mal y tu lo único que quieres es aprovecharte de mi debilidad por la luna recién pasada, para burlarte de mi. Sirius miro a Lupin. En verdad parecía estar muy mal. Estaba muy pálido, y sus ojos usualmente brillantes estaban opacos. Por el pasillo venían llegando el profesor, los alumnos tanto de Slytherin y de Griffindor.  
  
- que paso aquí? La voz del profesor hizo callar a todos los que venían conversando. Precia muy preocupado  
  
- Lupin se siente muy mal ¿¿¿lo pudo llevar a enfermería???? El profesor miro a ambos chicos. Luego recordó lo que le habían dicho de Lupin. El chico era un Hombre- lobo, lo que quería decir que estaría muy débil.  
  
- Claro Black, hazlo.  
  
- James, lleva estas cosas a la sala y guárdame un puesto. Yo llevo a Remus a la enfermería y vuelvo. Todos entraron al aula. Cuando el pasillo estuvo solo, Sirius comenzó a caminar. Con altivez le dijo a Remus, sin siquiera mirarlo:  
  
- Párate Lupin, y apúrate por favor, que no quiero perder mucho tiempo de clases, en especial por que pociones es mi materia favorita.  
  
- No ves que no puedo pararme idiota. - La voz de Remus sonó débil, demasiado, tanto así para preocupar al moreno.  
  
Black que se volteo a míralo le tendió una mano y lo obligo aparece con mucha violencia, lo que hizo a Remus marearse un poco.  
  
- muy bien ya estas de pie, ahora camina.  
  
- No puedo hacerlo solo Black, apenas me mantengo de pie. Black suspiro resignado. De repente tomo a Remus por los hombros con la mano derecha y con la izquierda tomo su cintura. Remus no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando Black lo había tomado en brazos, y lo cargaba como lo hacia su madre. Caminaron por los pasillos completamente desiertos  
  
- mmm esta situación es muy incomoda.- la voz de Sirius rompió el silencio que sobre ambos había caído  
  
- dímelo a mí, al menos no te están cargando como a un minusválido.......  
  
- agradece que te estoy cargando al menos.  
  
- si eso creo- Ambos chicos estallaron en carcajadas, en los años que habían pasado, Remus jamás había sentido reírse de verdad al moreno. Tenia una risa muy especial.  
  
- ok y dime Remus, tengo una duda y me gustaría que me la contestaras con total sinceridad  
  
- dime.....  
  
- es muy dolorosa, ya sabes, eso de las transformaciones?? La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al licántropo. Por un momento dudo en contesta (estaba en su derecho de no hacerlo) pero lo hizo. Algo le decía que entre el y el muchacho no estaba escrita la ultima palabra.  
  
- si es doloroso, la verdad yo no se que duele mas si la transformación en si o las heridas que me provoco.....  
  
- ... y no hay forma de que alguien te pueda acompañar- Remus miro a Black. Este al sentir los ojos dorados de Remus sobre si comenzó a sonrojarse- pues no es que a mí me importe lo digo por como lo hacen tus padres en las vacaciones.....  
  
- No Black, cuando era mas pequeño podían hacerlo, pero ahora me transformo en un lobo casi adulto. Ellos me temen- Todo el rencor que el rubio sentía por este echo, provoco que su vos siempre tranquila sonara desesperada, enfurecida, llena de resignación.  
  
- que pena, pero al menos tus padres si se preocupan por ti.. lo que es yo, mi madre una modelo reconocida, no la veo desde el año pasado, mi padre un importante auror que pasa en misiones demasiado peligrosas para comunicarse con migo o con mi mama.. debes agradecer tener una familia que se preocupa por ti, y que te acompañan en los momentos difíciles- Sirius hablaba con tala amargara que le sorprendía a Remus. El moreno en un evidente intento de cambio de tema comenzó a hablar del clima y hasta de la interesante de las clases. Llegaron a la enfermería, donde Madame pomfrey luego de verlo llegar en brazos del moreno lo mando acostarse. Sirius pensaba en irse cuando la suplicante vos de Remus lo llamo desde una de las camas.  
  
- Por que te haz preocupado tanto por mi, si me odias??????  
  
- fácil, por que mas adelante te pediré que hagas mis tareas y no quiero obtener menos de un a por que tu no entiendes la materia. A si que por si acaso te voy a traer los cuadernos con las materias que hoy pasen, cuídate y descansa. Chao. - el moreno se volteo, con un suave carmín cubriéndole las mejillas y con un signo de despedida se fue, cerrando de un portazo la puerta de la enfermería. Remus sintió a la enfermera rezongar por el ruido que había hecho Black y después de beber la poción que le dio a beber se quedo pensando pensó en los extraños giros que estaba tomando ese día. Solo a una pregunta no le había encontrado repuesta...... ¿ de verdad solo esas intenciones tenia el moreno hacia su persona? De no ser tan malo ¿Qué lo impulsaba a comportarse de esa manera? Con estas preguntas en la mente Remus se quedo dormido. 


	4. Cuatro y creo que final?

Intento mirar a su alrededor, pero solo vio aquella vieja casa en la que pasaba toda las lunas llenas. Desde que  
  
se había transformado por primera ves que tenia ese extraño sueño era en la base el mismo, solo que con cada  
  
año que pasaba se iban agregando detalles, lo que había partido como delirios de dolor pre transformaciones,  
  
se habían transformado en predicciones como les pasaba a algunos licántropos. De antemano había conocido  
  
la casa de los gritos. También así había conocido a los que serian a sus compañeros de habitación. Pero esta  
  
vez tenia lago especial el sueño. Por primera vez había logrado salir. Miraba con cuidado a los alrededores de  
  
la vieja casa. Sintió pasos, eran leves . No se engaño. A su lado una  
  
rata apareció. Parecía querer controlar sus movimientos pues le mostraba un camino a segur. El lobo que se  
  
sorprendió por mantener su conciencia lo miro fijamente. El lobo, como un ente aparte, le invito a correr libre.  
  
Remus lo dejo ser. Por primera vez en años sintió que le daba al libertad que la fiera se merecía. Dejo atrás a  
  
la rata que fue reemplazado por un bello ciervo de gran cornamenta. El lobo aulló como invitándolo a  
  
continuar con la carrera, pero el ciervo se detuvo. Remus le pedía la lobo acompañar al animal pero el no le  
  
hizo caso.  
  
Cuando creyó estar solo, a su lado apareció un perro negro muy grande pero a la vez silencioso. Aunque el  
  
sueño era blanco y negro, pudo distinguir que tenia los ojos claros. El perro lo hacia sentir especial algo que  
  
jamás había sentido, pero el animal no dejaba de mirarlo, comenzó a sentirse incomodo cuando despertó. Tal como lo había pensado, alguien lo estaba mirando, a su lado James Potter, el mejor  
  
amigo de Black lo observaba.  
  
- que quieres Potter, que haces aquí a estas horas de la noche???  
  
- Te vine a ver, quería hablar con tigo.  
  
- ¿ sobre que ¿ si se puede saber claro esta.  
  
- Que te traes con Sirius.  
  
La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al hombre lobo. Jamás espero algo así. Lo miro fijamente como esperando que  
  
le digiera la razón de la pregunta, pero al no recibir aclaración por parte de James se decidió a preguntarle  
  
- por que me lo preguntas........  
  
- es que lo he notado muy raro el día de hoy, desde la conversación que tubo con tigo, pensé que quizás algo - le habías hecho o dicho. Mira te lo voy a decir sin rodeos. Sirius es mi mejor amigo así que ya sabes, lo haces sufrir te mato, lo haces llorar te mato.  
  
Remus miro al futuro animago. Este no entendía de que le hablaba. La verdad no entendía que relación podía  
  
tener el con los estados de animo del moreno de ojos claros.....  
  
- no entiendo de lo que me hablas, James solo se que yo no le he dicho nada a Sirius, al menos no que me haya dado cuenta.  
  
- solo te lo estoy advirtiendo. Black es mi mejor amigo y no dejare que un idiota como el lo destroce con sus chantajes o cualquier cosa por el estilo.  
  
Remus estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. James no se imaginaba que era su amigo el que lo chantajeaba a el. - No te preocupes james, no le haré daño a tu amigo. Además no entiendo que le podría hacer yo a el.  
  
- si que eres idiota Lupin ¿ aun no te das cuenta? Sirius quiere ser tu ....... mmmmmmm...... amigo.........  
  
- pues creo que tu amigo no sabe como iniciar una amistad con el pie derecho.  
  
- esta bien que sea lago rudo, pero tiene buenas intenciones.......... aunque no con los Slytherin........ ¬¬u  
  
- Jajajjajajjajaj.... esta bien Potter, no le haré daño a Black....... aunque creo que es el el que debería prometerme eso a mi.........- la ultima frase fue dicha al aire. James Potter se había ido da su lado hace unos minutos  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, luego de una serie de problemas que sacaron este fic de "el aire" ( y nótese que no  
  
miro a nadie) se que no quedo bien ni nada por el estilo, pero algo es lago. Ahora en 1ª lugar quiero agradecer  
  
a todos los que me dejaron ......... (incluyendo a los que me dejaron antes de que cayera al suelo.....).  
  
En 2ª lugar quiero que me digan : que prefieren a un james celoso de la amistad 2 que a cada minuto aumenta  
  
entre Sirius y Remus ( lo que implica confusiones amorosas......) o un james que ayude a Remus a que el y  
  
Sirius se "unan" rápidamente...... ( lo que seria el camino fácil y mas corto.......) es que esta historia tiene dos  
  
finales........ y de acuerdo lo que el publico quiera veré cual publico XP  
  
Bueno espero que me contesten...... Saludos y garcías por leer hasta aquí,  
  
Hally Black 


	5. Quinto

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, llena de pruebas pero con ganas de terminar este fic, es q me ha emocionado la cantidad de reviews que me han llegado. Bueno, gracias de nuevo a quienes me han a poyado, y garcías a los que lo leen, aunque no me dejen sus comentarios, Espero que les guste a todos.... y sin mas .......  
  
O0o/*/*/Oo0*/*/ O0o/*/*/Oo0*/*/ O0o/*/*/Oo0*/*/ O0o/*/*/Oo0*/*/ O0o/*/*/Oo0*/*/ O0o/*/*/Oo0*/*/  
  
_ Cariño, tienes visitas......  
  
Remus entreabrió los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por los amplios ventanales. Sintió como alguien se inclinaba hacia el, cubriendo la luz con su larga y negra- azulada cabellera.  
  
_ Buenos días, dormilón...._ la voz de Sirius, que susurro en el oído estas palabras, le estremeció. No podía evitar sentirse así cada vez que el moreno se acercaba, o le miraba, era un enfrentamiento constante entre sus ojos, era algo así como el dorado del sol se enfrentaba al impertinente azul del cielo.  
  
_ que haces aquí...- Remus susurro también estas palabras, y no por la cercanía del chico, sino por que las fuerzas lo abandonaron repentinamente.  
  
_ te vengo a pedir un favor.... necesito que hagas mi trabajo de DCAO....... a y además te traigo las materias que ayer pasamos. Son 3 hojas mínimo, con letra pequeña o 6 con letra normal. La verdad prefiero que utilices el estilo letra pequeña y 6 hojas, así tendremos mejor nota...... con cada palabra del moreno, Remus se enfurecía mas y mas, ¿ como se atrevía a pedirle semejante cosa?  
  
_ y que te hace pensar que yo lo haré????? - Remus aunque sonaba BASTANTE enfadado no demostraba lo mal que se había sentido. Por un momento pensó que la amistad de Sirius podría ser real..... pero había caído de golpe a la realidad.  
  
_ Perdón????? Acaso te lo estoy pidiendo  
  
_ si, me lo pediste por favor........  
  
_ ah.... bueno, pero si recuerdas yo te dije que para que tu secreto se mantenga entre nosotros, tendrías que hacer lo que yo te pidiera..... ¿ no?  
  
Remus volteo su cabeza, estaba triste, resentido, enojado.  
  
_ uh.... Re... Remus??????? - Black miro preocupado al joven licántropo. El quería que su amistad fuera verdadera, pero le estaba costando, y mucho, es que era demasiado difícil, ya que generalmente el resto se acercaba a el.  
  
_ ¿ que?  
  
_ estas molesto Remsi???  
  
_ no, no es eso....- el rubio susurro- es solo que eres el mejor de la clase, ¿ por que no lo haces tu mismo?, si yo lo hago te arriesgas a no tener la mejor nota.......  
  
_ es que yo no tendré tiempo, es que le voy a hacer una broma a los de Slytherin, esos idiotas.  
  
_ entonces solo te importa el beneficio que puedes sacar de mi "amistad" no? - Remus remarco la palabra amistad marcando las comillas con sus dedos.  
  
_ No, NO, NO, No es eso!!!!!!!1- Sirius se sonrojo un poco_ es solo que........  
  
_ PUES QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE NO PIENSO HACER TU TRABAJO; HAZLO TU SOLO- los gritos de Remus descolocaron por unos minutos al moreno.  
  
_ oye solo recuerda que así pagas mi silencio- Remus se mordió los labios, era cierto, ¿ por que se seguía ilusionándose con tener una relación decente con alguien? Y por ultimo si lo hacia ¿ por que intentaba ser amigo de un chico tan conflictivo como Black?   
  
_ en todo caso, tómalo como un Mano a Mano, no tendrás que hacer el informe de pociones, lo entregue a tu nombre y al mío.  
  
Remus lo miro fijamente, algo que jamás creyó que el moreno hiciera por alguien, lo había hecho por el. La verdad es que Sirius era el mejor de pociones, pero el no ayudaba a nadie en esa materia, bueno no de esa forma. Generalmente te ayudaba a corregir los errores de preparación de las sustancias, pero para los trabajos escritos, los entregaba solo.  
  
_ mmm.... y dime Black, por que me ayudas?? Tu jamás haz entregado un informe a nombre de dos alumnos....  
  
el moreno miraba a Remus, frunciendo el entrecejo. Estaba desconcertado, algo que le sorprendió al rubio.  
  
_ no lo pienses tanto y agradece que lo estoy haciendo, si no tendrías que presentar los dos informes.  
  
_ gracias, pero de todas formas no lo voy ha hacer  
  
_ pero si lo único que tienes que hacer es agregar mi nombre a tu trabajo, se hace de a dos, no seas malito si????. - Black puso una carita de cachorro enfermo que conmovió al Remus.  
  
_ lo haré, pero me tendrás que decir por que me elegiste a mi......  
  
_ por que James y Peter se juntaron...... y yo no lo quería hacer solo.   
  
_ solo hay algo que tendrás que hacer tu a cambio.  
  
_ ¿ que?  
  
_ ayudarme en pociones de por vida, es que yo no entiendo mucho.  
  
_ oh, si es solo eso, lo haré. Bueno me voy a preparar mi broma, nos vemos........  
  
Remus se quedo un rato mas la puerta, luego de que se hubiese cerrado. Esperaba que el moreno volviera por cualquier razón, pero no sucedió. 


	6. Sexto

_ ya cariño, puedes irte. Remus tomo sus cosas. Salió al pasillo donde se encontró a James esperándolo. Se veía pensativo, muy deprimido, es mas. Cuando lo vio, el chico de lentes se acerco y le quito los libros que llevaba en la mano.  
  
_ vamos, que no podrás entrar en la sala común si la contraseña.  
  
_ gracias........  
  
el tono de James eras frió e impersonal. Remus se preguntaba por que lo trataba así. James se detuvo en un lugar solitario.  
  
_ lo de la otra noche..... quiero que sepas que......... sigo pensando igual. No quiero que le hagas daño a mi amigo. Aun así, no te voy a prohibir que te le acerques.  
  
_ garcías........  
  
_ no tienes que agradecerme, Tu le caes bien, a si que creo que le haría mas daño si los separo. Sirius es sociable, pero a pocas personas considera " amigos", considérate afortunado de que te vea como un cercano continuaron caminando y llegaron a la sala común.  
  
_ Vengan a ver, Arthur Weasley esta jugando una partida de ajedrez con Black.  
  
James y Remus se miraron y corrieron, hasta entrar a la torre. Estaban todos reunidos allí, pero nadie hablaba.  
  
En medio estaba ubicada una mesa con un tablero lleno de piezas mágicas destruidas. Ambos jugadores estaban concentrados. El juego parecía ser violento. Las piezas se movían con cautela, y cada jugada resultaba mortal para alguien. Solo quedaban 5 piezas bancas y 8 negras.  
  
_ B 15 - La voz del moreno sonaba tranquila.  
  
_ C 16 _ la de Arthur sonaba preocupada.  
  
_ jaque mate.  
  
En ese momento la violenta reina negra destrozo al rey que Weasley estaba ocupando.  
  
Sirius sintió como un par de inconfundibles ojos dorados se fijaban en el. Miro hacia el rubio y se encontró a James saltando y gritando. Remus en cambio estaba sonriendo.  
  
Arthur le dio la mano y se fue cabizbajo. Casi siempre era la misma historia. Arthur, el prefecto de su casa, al enterarse de las bromas que harían, retaba a Sirius a una partida de ajedrez mágico. Si ganaba, los muchachos no hacían la broma, si perdían, los prefectos de Grifindor hacían los que no se enteraban de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.  
  
_ Veo que traes guardaespaldas, no Remus. - el tono jocoso que el moreno empleo para hablar hizo que tanto  
  
Remus como James cambiaran su expresión. _ veo que ustedes no se llevan muy bien ¿ o no?  
  
_ no es eso, Blacky.....  
  
_ sabes que odio que me digas así......  
  
Remus comenzó a reírse en silencio. Si había algo que no le gustaba reconocer es que ese par siempre le hacia sonreír. Es que parecían hermanos, y las peleas que tenían eran de lo mas divertidas.  
  
_ si quieres reír, ríe- Black se había acercado a Remus, en no se sabe que momento. Remus rió, cada vez ,as fuerte. al rato los tres estaban carcajeándose, sorprendiendo a todos los habitantes de la torre de los leones.  
  
Todos sabían de la rivalidad que había entre ellos. La mayoría pensó que si Lupin se integraba al grupo, quizás estos se tranquilizasen. Nada mas alejado de la realidad. 


	7. septimo

Peter se despertó con la vaga idea de haber estado dormido en medio de una fiesta, pero descarto al idea por que creyó escuchar la voz de Lupin entra los concurrentes. La sorpresa fue, correr las cortinas de dosel, y encontrase con la pieza hecha un despelote. Las almohadas o lo que quedaba de ellas, estaban desparramadas, las plumas cubrían todo el piso. La cama de James estaba completamente revuelta y para mas remate sobre ella dormían los dos morenos y el rubio, juntos y un poco revueltos. James tenia la cabeza hacia los pies de los otros dos. Sirius y Remus estaban abrazados, pero con una expresión de tranquilidad en sus rostros. Peter, no lo creía, de verdad le era imposible. Hasta hace unas horas, antes de dormir para ser exactos, tanto Sirius como James, hablaban pestes de Remus, y era cosa de escuchar lo que decía el rubio de los otros dos. Cada cual le hacia bromas mas pesadas a otro, una situación que a Peter le incomodaba. Y es que si algo salía mal Sirius se descargaba con el. Le golpeaba, y en el peor de los casos le hacia las peores bromas de su repertorio.  
  
_Despierten- Peter grito esta palabra. Quería causar revuelo, causar que ambos morenos recriminaron a Remus por dormir con ellos. La sorpresa fue que James al ser al que menos le costaba salir, se levanto y corrió por las almohadas de la rata. Cuando Remus se despabilo, se encontró entre los fuertes brazos del moreno, al cual ni un tren despertaba. James, sonrió de forma cruel, lo que sorprendió a Remus. Peter pensó que lo golpearía con la almohada, pero se la paso al rubio. Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a atacar al indefenso moreno que seguía en los brazos de Morfeo, Claro que esto si logro despertarlo.  
  
Se incorporo rápidamente y tomo a Peter de escudo. Los tres estallaron en carcajadas al ver al pequeño Pet, con su cara de espanto. Siguieron así por un rato, hasta que Sirius aviso que se iría a bañar.  
  
Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta, James se puso frente a el licántropo, y con una mirada bastante fría, pero no tanto como la noche anterior, le dijo:  
  
_ escucha Lupin aun no te acepto y por mi parte, ni siquiera me caes muy bien, pero solo por que a Sirius le caes bien te acepto.( uf creo que debo esclarecer mis ideas ¬¬)  
  
_ es decir que no puedo pensar que quizás algún día podamos ser amigos?? ( y si debes hacerlo)  
  
_ no se quizás algún día. ( ¬¬ cállate Remus, lo importante es que me entendiste)  
  
_ Solo dame una oportunidad, y te demostrare que no soy tan malo como aparento.  
  
Ambos chicos se quedaron callados, desafiándose con las miradas, con Peter la medio de los dos.  
  
_ el baño esta desocupado!!!!- La suave voz del moreno los hizo volver a la realidad. Venia solo con una toalla y con el cabello estilando. Remus, que no había notado que lo tenia hasta la cintura se sonrojo al verlo, pensando que se veía realmente sexy ( claro si es mi Siri- boy).  
  
James noto esto y lo miro con una cara no muy agradable y se fue a bañar.  
  
Peter que aun no entendía nada de lo que en su cuanto pasaba opto por pedir explicaciones de la mejor de las maneras...  
  
_ PODRÍAN EXPLICARME QUE MIERDA PASA AQUÍ!!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius se volteo a verlo, con una ceja arqueada, bastante molesto...  
  
_ a que te refieres???  
  
Remus que se dio cuenta del porque el pequeño idiota estaba enojado se acerco a el y lo miro fijamente. La mirada de Remus logro que la rata apestosa se sonrojara hasta la punta de sus cabellos.  
  
_ es que acaso no quieres que me una a tu grupo de amigos??? No tienes por que preocuparte, no te van a dejar de lado. No por que yo me integre a lo que podría llamarse a este grupo de idiotas te van a excluir...-  
  
Remus sonrió al ver al moreno de ojos azules protestar por el insulto proferido . Ambos comenzaron a pelear pero en broma, por lo que no notaron a Peter que murmuraba por lo bajo  
  
_ no es eso Remus, es que yo te quería para mi........  
  
ok se que van a matar todos los fanáticos de Remus, pero es que tengo que hacer algo interesante en este fic......... ya que por muy terminado que este en esta cabeza mía ( en un deplorable estado) se me a ocurrido alargarlo.... para vuestra desgracia............ y ya saben.... Tomatazos, virus, quejas o reporte de algún incidente........ allá abajo esta el botón..... solo apriétenlo y dejadme un r/r =^-^= Hally Black  
  
Pd: gracias por leer hasta aquí, de verdad creí que nadie iba a leer estas estupideces....... 


	8. Octavo al fin

Faraón HB: Hello world!!!!!!!!!........ ¿¿¿¿Cómo han estado???? Han esperado que continuase esta historia????? =^-^=  
  
Millones de lectores en todo el mundo: ¬¬ no........  
  
Faraón HB: me lo figuraba.. pero aun así, les comunico que la voy a continuar por todas aquellas personas que la han comenzado a leer y me han dejado Reviews. A si que , ya saben, miles de gracias por leer y millones por dejar sus bellos comentarios....... a Y por cierto, en mas de un fic me han alegado por la ortografía..... la verdad es que para, que se hagan la idea, me bajan hasta 8 décimas por esto en las pruebas de castellano.... es que tome clases con el Prof. Salomón y Tutu Tutu.... =^o^= A si que no se molesten en decírmelo, que es algo que me va a costar mucho superar, no es yo quiera escribir así de mal..... ;_; es algo que nace de mi....... bueno eso era...... aquí va la historia!!!!!!  
  
ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*  
  
Con el señor rata planeando toda clase de cosas que pudieran perjudicar a nuestro hombre lobo favorito y conseguir que se convirtiera en su mejor amigo, los jóvenes merodeadores, se dirigían con toda la calma del mundo a su primera clase.  
  
No era de extrañar que no se preocuparan de la hora, pues por su fama y bien merecida reputación, no tenían que lidiar con los atochamintos de personas, pues los pasillos se 'despejaban' mágicamente (n/a: ¬¬) dejándoles libre paso. Generalmente el mundo masculino que conformaba Hogwarts se hacia a un lado para no ser victima de las desagradables bromas de los muchachos, pues era mas que conocido que James Potter solía molestar a cualquiera, o eso aparente mente, pues si se comenzaba a analizar la situación, todas sus victimas en algún momento de sus vidas habían tenido contacto con cierta pelirroja que por cierto, no le gustaba a nuestro pequeño cervatillo. También era conocido por todos que Sirius Black sufría de un serio trastorno de 'personalidad' pues en el momento menos pensado, podían bajarle ataques de mal humor que nadie podía controlar ( excepto yo con una correa =^-^=) y solía desquitarse con cualquiera.  
  
De Peter, bueno el mundo le ignoraba vilmente. Se apartaban de su camino solo si iba con sus amigos. Y si no era así, en el se vengaban todas las victimas del día, por lo que procuraba estar siempre en compañía de sus 'amigos'  
  
En cambio, la población femenina de la escuela, se encontraba dividida en proporción 99.9 a 00.1, siendo la mayoría admiradoras de los morenos, y la minoría (conformada, vale decir, por la srta. Liliane, pelirroja y que por cierto no estaba enamorada de cierto cervatillo)  
  
Ellas se apartaban para poder replegarse a las espaldas del grupo y contemplar la vista de aquellos cuerpos.... y de paso aprovechaban de dejar el piso mojado, por lo que el celador no dejaba de quejarse planteando que a las jóvenes se les entregaran unos baldes, para que no pudieran babear el piso.  
  
Pero, por mas respeto que causaran los chicos en el pasillo, no todos les temían... o bueno, eso decían. Los slytherin en general pregonaban que no temian a las bromas de los merodeadores, aunque luego en la intimidad de su sala común temblaran de miedo. Esos dos podían llegar ha hacer cosas realmente horribles. Jamás olvidaría aquella generación la vez que obligaron a don Severus Snape, uno de los mas 'respetados' dentro del selecto grupo de los alumnos con inclinaciones al lado oscuro, a cantar la canción de Barney, vestido con un disfraz idéntico al de aquel dinosaurio, y a cantar después las canciones de los telettubies, mientras bailaba alrededor de la mesa de los profesores.  
  
Pero aquel día a la natural expectación que causaba la llegada a algún lugar de los hombres mas bellos de la tierra y una bola de cebo, se sumaba la visión de un cuarto muchacho, que hasta hace algunas horas, era declarado continuamente como el blanco favorito de las bromas mas pesadas del repertorio de los merodeadores. Y no es que las chicas se quejaran, por el contrario, pero aun así era extraño encontrase con aquélla visión, tan fuera de lo común. El señor Remus J Lupin iba con ellos. Quizás las personas no solían temblar de miedo al verle, y sin embargo su 'delicada' figura imponía algo de respeto, pues mas de uno lo había visto vengarse de los que ahora le acompañaban. Era la única persona en toda la escuela capaz de decir con cierto orgullo: Yo le hice una broma pesada a Sirius Black y aun vivo para contarlo.  
  
Estaban por llegar a la sala de la clase de adivinación, dirigida por una chica loca. Era alta y bastante delgada, se decía que solo se alimentaba de te y pan tostado por las mañanas. Le encantaba ver el futuro ( o como decía James, tratar de lograr escribir una segunda parte a ' Crónicas de una muerte anunciada' de Márquez) y aunque a ninguno le agradaban aquellas clases, las tomaban pues sabían que con un poco de imaginación lograrían sacar excelentes calificaciones, sin tener la necesidad de estudiar.  
  
Tomaron asiento en las mesas para tres, pero como hace solo algunas horas se había agregado Remus a su grupo decidieron sentarse en parejas, para no tener que alejar a nuestro lobito.  
  
Peter procuro en un principio por todos los medios ubicarse junto a Rem, pero Sirius se le adelanto, dejando ver una faceta bastante egoísta y sobre protectora, que hizo a James enarcar una ceja... Esa amistad no podía gustarle, por lo que Peter se sento junto a nuestro segundo moreno favorito, dejando escapar suspiros de admiración por su compañero de mesa. James sonrió. Jamás pensó tener un admirador tan persistente y tan bobalicón como él, pero o le molestaba. Era agradable tener a alguien que te besara los pies de vez en cuando. ( N/a: sip pero la verdad a mi me daría asco que la rata me besara los pies... mejor que le valla a chupar lo que sea a Voldi-chan que de paso se esta preparando para salir.... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA..... ¬¬....)  
  
La impresionante figura de la profesora Trelawney deslumbró a la mayoría de los alumnos, no por su belleza, ni nada por el estilo, solo lo hizo con la cantidad inimaginable de cuentas verdes brillantes que llevaba el vestido, y que de paso reflejaba de forma molesta la luz de la chimenea. Mas de uno se había preguntado que hacia aquella estúpida hoguera prendida con el horrible calor que allí reinaba, pero desistieron de preguntar en cuanto vieron que frente a ellos aparecían sendas tazas de te, de un color rosa chillón, llenas de un humeante te, que solo logro sofocar y adormecer las ganas de aprender.  
  
_Buenos días alumnos, hoy aprenderemos a leer las hojas del te, por lo que se beberán su tasa y se la entregaran a su compañero, quien luego de girarla unas veces interpretara su futuro. Ahora si no es mucha la molestia me gustaría que comenzaran a trabajar.  
  
_ Valla que es desesperante esto, no paddy??- Remus se sorprendió por haber llamado de esa forma a su compañero de mesa, que lo miro con cara de   
  
_ me llamaste Paddy???- Sirius en uno de sus ataques de locura se largo a reír de buena gana dando la impresión de que se había roto una represa que contenía aquella alegría, aunque la verdad su risa sonaba algo fingida, quizás mas bien, completamente sarcástica- Me gusta ese apodo, es gracioso y original... entonces yo te llamare Moony, por tu problema con ya sabes que, no??  
  
Remus lo miro y sonrió, apurándose el resto de te que quedaba en su tasa. Noto, con algo de molestia que el te que Sirius había probado seguía intacto en su tasa.  
  
_ No vas a tomar nada?? Si no lo haces no podré practicar... - el moreno lo miro alzando aun de sus finas cejas y sonrió ( mejor dicho, hizo una mueca que puede pasar por sonrisa) y le pregunto que qué pretendía practicar si en esa clase todo lo que había que hacer era inventar un par de muertes trágicas y todo se acababa.  
  
La profesora que lo había escuchado se acerco y se sentó a su lado, incitándolo a tomar la bebida caliente que se encontraba frente a él  
  
- es que no lo voy ha hacer, profesora  
  
_ y por que??  
  
_ el té tiene azúcar y no me gusta con azúcar, me gusta cargado y solo  
  
La profesora lo miró con una cara nada agradable y se levanto con la tasa en la mano. Salió por una puerta lateral, y volvió con otra tasa.  
  
_ ahora si, pruébalo y dimo como esta- no sonaba muy contenta  
  
_ esta frió, me gusta con el agua tan caliente como para quemar a la suegra...  
  
La profesora por segunda vez se levantó y trajo una nueva tasa, esta vez azul como el cielo y se la alargo. Ahora Sirius se lo tomo de un viaje y luego de agradecer su amabilidad comenzó a jugar con el resto de hojas que había quedado al fondo. La profesora se puso a chillar como histérica, y luego de retarlo, se ofreció a leer la tasa de Lupin, pues aseguro que, con un bufón como Black, lo mas seguro es qué no sacara nada en claro sobre su futuro. La clase entera se calló para escuchar que tenia que decir la joven.  
  
_ Veo que en tu futuro hay demasiado sufrimiento, que sufres cada vez, y que hay un horrible dolor que nadie puede controlar- Remus hizo una mueca. Todos los profesores estaban enterados de su problema, por lo que supuso que esa mujer estaba utilizando esos datos para pronosticar su futuro- Además veo que tienes un amigo muy fiel... tanto como un perro, que siempre estará a tu lado de ahora en adelante... aunque no lo quiera admitir - Remus no noto que su compañero de asiento se sonrojaba levemente- y también vas a ser feliz. Encontraras al amor de tu vida, ligado a las estrellas, pero para que esto se cumpla, tanto ella como tu deberán pasar por duras pruebas, y superar toda clase de perjuicios.- Remus adivino que la chica con quien se ligaría debería aceptarlo como era, eso tampoco era una novedad se dijo. Tanto Sirius como el resto de la clase estaba atento a las palabras de la profesora, no por nada eran adolescentes preocupados de los temas amorosos del resto- Pero no te preocupes. Lupin, una vez encuentres el amor, será para toda la vida, pero aun así te digo, el desaparece antes que tu, y te deja dos veces en tu vida solo. La primera es por un error, la segunda es para siempre. Vas a sufrir por la segunda perdida, pero aquí aparece alguien que te consuela, es alguien que te necesita, pero que no te quiere como pareja.  
  
_ valla no sabia que las hojas de te decían tantas cosas- Sirius hablo con un tono sarcástico que no paso desapercibido parea la profesora  
  
_ Por lo visto a usted no le interesa mi clase Señor Black  
  
_ No no me interesa en lo mas mínimo  
  
_ entonces por que la tomo, si se puede saber...  
  
El joven moreno miro a la profesora, pensando que mas un ser humano parexcia un insecto gigante, y alzo los hombros en clara señal de no saber la respuesta.  
  
La mujer se levanto enojada y despidió a la clase o sin haberle impuesto un castigo a Sirius por su falta de respeto.  
  
Todos bajaron de la torre, bastante alegres, solo Sirius estaba serio,. No le gustaba para nada lo que había pasado, y no se refería la castigo  
  
ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*  
  
Y bien???? Ya se que esta mal, pero tenia que terminarlo luego, es que le 2 me voy a Pta arenas y a las torres del paine.......... ESTOY FELIZ POR QUE ES LO ULTIMO QUE ME FALTA POR CONOCER DE CHILE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bueno me dejo de hablar estupideces y les pregunto.... Tan mal ,me salió??????? Es q klo termine de escrir apurada, con uan pistola sobre mi sien... eso me pasa por contratar a K de manager.... MUJAJJAJAJJAJJAJAJ  
  
Por favor dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer  
  
Faraón Hally Black ? 


	9. Noveno algo explicativo

Faraón: Bueno, acá estoy de vuelta...... por fin termine mis estudios y me preparo para saber si entro o no a la universidad------ que dicho sea de paso, no lo ce y no estoy segura pues es una crueldad que nos hagan pruebas obligatorias de matemáticas....

Algún lector: Oye, no nos importa tu vida personal... solo termina esta estupidez....

F: OHHHHHHH alguien que me lee!!!!

L: no, mentira..... solo soy tu conciencia que te crea la ilusión de que a alguien le importa tu historia...... a si que a continuación..... el capitulo 9 de Primer amor....

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Las horas pasan volando solo cuando no quieres que el día termine. Y eso mismo estaba comprobando un chico de cabello largo y negro, que se encontraba tirado, literalmente sobre el banco. Pero no era el único-

A su lado, otro joven moreno, dormía placidamente, con una sonrisa en sus labios y un rió de baba que caía de los mismos. Ya tenia un charco que le mojaba la cara, pero parecía no importarle-

Miro hacia su otro lado, y se encontró con un ange.... digo, con un muchacho de cabellos rubios que escribía sin parar cada una de las palabras que el fantasma que tenían por profesor dictaba. Eso lo hizo recordar que aquella era su primera clase de Historia de la magia, y gimió...... generalmente en las primeras clases los alumnos solían prestar mas atención, pues el afán de aprender aun existe---- pero ese hombre había logrado liquidarlo con solo..... (acá Sirius mira su reloj mágico... es azul y el segundero es una estrella, en un fondo azul con una luna de oro..... jamás había notado lo bello que era----- diablos..... me voy, Sirius reacciona sacude su cabeza y recuerda que iba a ver hace cuanto estaba allí tirado, esperando la hora de almuerzo.... 30minutos 01 segundos....... maldijo por lo bajo---)

Se incorporo solo para poder ver al resto de la clase.... y una gota resbalo por su nuca..... Todos, a excepción de Remus J Lupin estaban durmiendo.... bueno, no todos. El estaba despierto y en la mesa del frente noto que una chica estaba dibujando..... Suspiro..... le quedaban 59 minutos con 59 segundos para salir.....

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Remus escribía y escribía........ o eso aparentaba.......

La verdad es que era capas de jactarse de una habilidad que le resultaba bastante útil. El podía escribir todo lo que le dictaran... pero no necesariamente estaba atento.

La verdad es que nuestro licántropo pensaba en los confuso del día anterior. Sirius le decía que era conocedor de su secreto.... y al instante lo chantajeaba..... luego se mostraba amable, James le decía que no quería que hiciera sufrir a el pequeño diablo de su amigo, y pasaban la noche jugando, los tres, a la guerra de almohadas, para terminar durmiendo juntos....

Era algo que no podía entender..... pero no ce quejaba. Por fin podia reir tranquilo, pues tenia un grupo al que le interesaba estar con el.

Su mano seguía escribiendo, cuando noto que el moreno que a su lado estaba lo miraba..... luego a los segundos, se incorporaba..... y se volvía a tirarce con aire derrotista sobre su banco.... bueno, al menos no era el único que estaba despierto.

Miro la hoja en la que escribía. Su letra firme estaba bastante tiritona... algo raro en el........ descubrio lo que era cunado leyo el parrafo que habia escrito:

perseguidos por siglos, los licántropos u Hombres lobo, son las criaturas mas horrendas y peligrosas que existen hoy en día... en la antigüedad se les obligaba atraer collares de plata todos los días para que sufrieran horribles dolores, como recordatorios de sus malévolos instintos.>>

Aunque eso no lo había tenido que vivir él, se sentía muy mal cada vez que tocaban el tema. Un vez de pequeño había tocado plata sin querer.... aun conservaba las cicatrices de la quemadura que eso le causo... y el recuerdo de un dolor tan fuerte como el de una transformación. Se negó a seguir escribiendo

Ya conocía todos los castigos que antes se le imponían a los licántropos, pues de niño había averiguado... y había pasado muchas noches en vela con el miedo a que eso le sucediera a él... gracias a dios sus padres siempre le acompañaron aquellas noches y le prometían que nada le pasaría---

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sirius noto que remus dejaba de escribir, lo que lo saco de su semi ensoñacion. Detecto el tema del que hablaban y pudo mas menos adivinar el por que el joven y aplicado muchacho no seguia escribiendo. Tomo un pedazo de su pergamino y se lo tiro al joven, buscando su atención.

Estaba recordando a sus padres cuando un pedazo de papel arrugado se metió en su ojo. Miro a su agresor y se encontró a Sirius muy preocupado, pidiendo disculpas por eso. El joven licántropo que enseguida noto que no había sido con mala intención, tomo el mismo pedazo de papel y lo devolvió con la misma violencia a su dueño. Por un momento se paralizo.... era conocido que una vez el profesor había castigado a toda una clase por conversar e interrumpirlo. Pero no había forma de detener el papel que iba camino a su dueño. El joven rió alegre, sin importarle por primera vez las consecuencias.... El profesor miro justo en el instante en el que Sirius era impactado por la bola. No le importo, sigui leyendo de sus apuntes, aunque su voz sonó, por instantes mas suave. Sirius un poco molesto, pero bastante contento, arrugo toda la hoja y se la tiro, iniciándose así una cruenta batalla de pergaminos. De paso la mayoría de la clase se despertaba, cuando algún pergamino los golpeaba, y respondía, al principio enojados por la violencia del despertar y a los segundos divertido, pues todos participaban...

Al tocar la campana. La mayoría se sorprendió. La hora había terminado mas rápido de lo que esperaban y el Joven Remus se había divertido....

sin embargo el pergamino que habia iniciado la pelea quedo avandonado... con un corazon escrito, en su interior que decia : Sirius y R..., escrito con la letra de quien ha escrito meintras esta medio dormido---

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

veo que llega un poco antes de lo que es costumbre.- una bella mujer, de unos 40 años recibe al profesor fantasma en la sala de profesores.

si la verdad es que hoy los alumnos hicieron algo mas que dormir

La joven no pudo evitar arrugar los labios, pero el resto de los profesores se acerco al fantasma

Que sucedió??- la joven Madam Hooch, miraba con sus ojos ámbar al fantasma que en su época también había sido su profesor.. y había descubierto que el hombre no era tan aburrido fuera de clases, y que conocía un buen repertorio de hisytorias de terror.

el Joven Black......

(estremecimiento por parte de todo el cuerpo docente.... la sola mención de ese apellido causaba escalofríos... con el chico nadie sabia lo que podría pasar... y menos aun con la fama del profesor, que solo cuando se enojaba podia imponer de castigo, desde prohibición de ingresar a su sala, hasta mandar a limpiar los baños con un cepillo de dientes)

inicio una guerra de papeles con el Joven Lupin.....

- si quieres, como jefa de la casa, yo misma los castigo.- Mc Gonagall fue la primera en reaccionar.

- no, no te preocupes - El fantasma sonrió- la verdad valió la pena que nadie me tomara en cuanta ( como siempre lo hacen) por que es muy bello ver al señor Lupin sonreír. Primera vez que lo veo hacerlo desde el día en que ingreso al colegio...... espero que el joven llegue a tener muchos amigos, me preocupaba que nunca los consiguiera ----

- por que dices eso?????- Madam Sprout pregunto con curiosidad...

- sabe..... mi hijo fue un licántropo.... y desde que lo mordieron, jamás lo volví a ver sonreír.......

la sala de profesores quedo paralizada...... nadie sabia de ese detalle en la vida del viejo profesor Binns.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Muy bien....... tal vez se pregunten la finalidad de este capitulo y eran dos :

1: mostrar la capacidad de Remus de escribir, ya que eso los sacara de varios problemas

2: mostrar lo que le afecta hablar de licántropos

si entienden eso yo ser muy felix

espero q disfruten.... por que ahora me voy a dedicar a actualizar como loca

Un beso......

Faraón Hally Black


	10. Chapter 10

Tras la fallida clase de la profesora de adivinación, nuestro grupo se dirigió raudamente al patio del castillo. Esperaban ser los primeros en poder reposar comiendo sandia a la orilla del gran lago.

A estas alturas, Remus aun no se atrevía a contradecir a los morenos, pues temía que su mas reciente adquisición en materia de amigos (por no decir la primera) se enojara con el. Sin embargo Black, le explico que conocían como llegar a las cocinas, y que por esa razón iban a comer sandia, no es fueran a convertir a Snape en una (James en ese instante, e imaginándose a Snape como sandia le dio ataque de asco y se fue))

Peter por su parte, que no dejaba de mirar a Remus, trataba de no dejara a Sirius solo con el licántropo, pues no podía evitar sentir que este le quitaría al amor de su vida ( O no me maten, pero esto es necesario para mi fic )

Luego de su 'fugaz' visita a la cocina (traían al pobre Peter de carguero de mas de 3 cestas llenas de delicias, cortesía de los amables elfos domésticos) siguieron su camino al lago.

Una vez allí decidieron reposar junto al sauce boxeador (pero obviamente a cierta distancia, para no recibir parte de los golpes que el pobre árbol trataba de darle a una rápida mariposa que por allí pasaba XD)

ok Lupin, y que quieres hacer?- Peter que trataba de sonar frio e impersonal, miraba a nuestro licantropo favorito de reojo y de manera bastante lividinosa

ohhhhhhh la verdad es que estoy un poco agotado, me gudstaria quedarme aca comiendo esta barra de chocolate (y saca de entre las delicias una barra tan grande como la cabeza de James, y eso es muxo decir XDD)

no seas fome, rucio teñido, vamos a jugar a algo entretenido- trataba de sonar indiferente y ocultar la decepción que sentia nuestra pequeña y asquerosa rata.

dejalo peter, si quiere descansar, dejalo descansar P. – Peter lo miro con cara de O…. es que Sirius era un hiperactivo, que generalmente no disfrutaba mucho rato al lado de alguien sin exigir que le acompañara a jugar a cualquier cosa. Lo que nuestra rata ignoraba que Blacky era capaz de pasar sentado toda la tarde a los pies de lupin si este se lo pedia (y a d ecir verdad, paddy tambien lo ignoraba)

peter molesto, decidio dejarlños solo. Lupin miro a black con cara de 'detenlo' pero el solo se encogio de hombros…. Y nadie sabia las repercusiones que esto traeria-…

Veo que te alejaste de los idiotas de gryffidor.- Peter, que se había ido caminando por las orillas del bosque prohibido, se encontró con un grupo de V año de la casa de las serpientes.

Su miraba reflejaba miedo (y claro que debía sentirlo) sin embargo un muchacho salio del bosque.

Era un Chico moreno, de ojos de un color cereza, y una sonrisa que hipnotizaba a cualquiera, una sonrisa llena de poder, de maldad y con sed de dominación mundial.

que hace por aca un chico como tu?- su voz era dulce, pero metálica. Peter sintió ganas de ir al baño () x no decir sentía q se meaba en los pantalones XD)

el joven gry tiritando trato de alejarse, y el joven ordeno con un solo gesto de su mano, que lo rodearan…. Sabia que el joven tenia miedo, y era mucho mas fácil extorsionar a los cobardes.

valla, si recien nos conocemos y quieres salir huyendo…. Mi nombre es Tom…. Y yo se que te puedo ayudar a conseguir lo que quieras…. (Tomo, que miraba fijamente a la rata, le sonrio…. Y peter le devolvio la sonrisa…. Eso de conseguir lo que queria le gustaba mucho)


	11. 11

Remus comía y comía alegremente chocolate, disfrutando y hasta meciéndose de la felicidad. Y es que el Chocolate era lo mas delicioso de este mundo.

Y como no estar feliz si tenia una barra del tamaño de la cabeza de James Potter entre sus manos. Cortesía claro esta, de los elfos domésticos.

A su lado, un aburridísimo Sirius Black se encontraba tirado en el pasto, frente al lago, tratando de contar las hebras de pasto que estaban a su alrededor.

Y es que nuestro queridísimo can no es el ser mas tranquilo de la tierra, y estar alli, en medio de la nada, sin hacer nada, no es lo que el doctor le había recomendado ese verano.

Remus sin embargo, le impulsaba a cuidarlo. Había algo en el que le pedía agritos lo apapachara y mimara cada instante de su vida. Como si, al no hacerlo, su cuerpo se lo recriminara con molestas mariposas, aumentos de temperatura y hasta mareos... claro que cuando estaba a su lado pasaban las mismas cosas, solo que, su sola sonrisa lo hacia llegar al cielo... y sus miradas, si eran dirigidas a el con enfado, al mismo infierno.

Estaba alli nuestro animal, revolcándose (literalmente) en el pasto, dejando que su hermosa. Lustrosa y larga cabellera se enredara con las hebras de pasto, cuando noto la mirada de Remus posada en el. Un suave sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. (es que estaba haciendo el ridículo sin darse cuenta... generalmente cuando lo hacia, lo hacia con la intención de hacer el ridículo)

se te va a enredar todo el pelo, Black

Remus alli, tan angelicalmente preocupado de el. Otra vez esa sensación d estar cayendo desde la torre de astronomía a 1000 km /hra.

ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh seee lo se, pero no importa... ) si igual es entretenido revolcarse en el pasto, y dejar que alguien te rasque la pancita

Remus lo miro, levanto una ceja, y sonriendo comenzó a acariciarle la pancita a Black, como si a un perrito se lo hiciera

te gusta no??? A quien le gusta que lo apapachen??? A ver a quien???. – Remus se reía divertido, esperando que su amigo le contestara tal vez molesto, pues lo estaba agarrando para el palanqueo. Sin embargo Black siguiéndole la corriente comenzó a ladrar, de forma juguetona y a mover sus caderas, imitado el movimiento de cola de un perro.

Las carcajadas de Remus se escuchaban por gran parte del patio de Hogwarts.

Peter que estaba aun en los linderos lo escucho. Apretó sus puños y saco valor de quien sabe donde. Miro al joven de los ojos ciruela y sonrío. Estaba dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que tenia para ofrecerle... y darle a cambio lo que quisiera

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación. Había pasado una atrde mas que agradable junto a Black, jugando a tirarse palos, y hasta un frisbi (o como se escriba) que el moreno había encantado.

Sin embargo, no supo cuando, la gran cantidad de soda que había bebido termino su recorrido y quedo de juntarse con su amigo en su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Black sentado frente a un gran espejo, cepillándose su lustroso cabello, refunfuñando con la cantidad de ramitas secas y nudos que le habina quedado. Y es que su cabello le llegaba a la cintura, por lo que era un trabajo doloroso y agotador.

- te ayudo????. – el moreno pareció asustarse cuando sintió entrar a Remus, y le sonrió de forma seductora. Black actuaba coquetamente de forma inconsciente.

claro - el joven moreno le paso el cepillo, y Remus se quedo atrás de el, mirándose ambos en el imponente espejo, y comenzó a cepillarle el cabello.

esto te pasa por ser tan infantil... te dije que no te revolcarás en el suelo, ahora vez?? Te va a doler mucho que te cepille y te saque todas estas basuritas. A si que quiero que seas un niño valiente y te dejes peinar.

Black no podía evitar sonreír. El pretendía cuidar con toda su alma a Remus, y era el quien lo trataba como un padre trata a un hijo. No pudo evitar sonreír apagadamente. Remus era excepcional.

Lo peinaba de forma delicada, como si Black fuera lo mas delicado del universo.

Y a nuestro joven moreno eso le encantaba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James estaba mirando desde lo mas alto de la enorme escalera de caracol, como Lilian Evans conversaba con sus amigas.

La joven, que había notado la presencia de nuestro cervatillo favorito, sonreía y movía sus manos, tratando de llamar mas aun su atención. Sus amigas, que no habían notado a James, pensaban que la joven trataba de hacer mas divertida su anécdota y sonreían y reían de forma amena, pues Lily era una niña muy inteligente y divertida.

Por su parte el moreno, se sentía hechizado, No podía sacarle los ojos de encima a Lily. Sabia que algo extraño le pasaba con ella... pero no quería reconocerlo, pues seria reconocer que Black tenia razón... y eso equivalía a días enteros teniendo que repetir la famosa frase de "tu tenias razón, yo no, tu eres bueno y yo no, eres fantástico y yo no·"

Su amigo podría ser casi un hermano, pero era un engreído y egocéntrico.

Tan concentrado estaba que no noto a Malfoy y a Snape que se acercaban demasiado sigilosamente. Y no pudo notar cuando lo empujaron escaleras abajo. Solo sintió un dolor horrible en su hombro, un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y como caía en el halla central, a los Pies de Lily. Se toco su rostro y vio sangre. Fue lo ultimo que recordó, junto a la asustada y preocupada cara de la pelirroja.


End file.
